Hermione's Secret
by hp4everfan
Summary: Hermione has a secret that nobody knows about. She's doing crazy stuff in her sleep, such as sleepwalking and the person who's trying to help her is......Draco Malfoy.


-- Ok this story is going to have a little bit of everything,  
  
please, please, PLEASE R&R!!!!  
  
Hermione walked slowly to the Great Hall. Harry and Ron were at  
  
a Quidditch game in London, while she was stuck at Hogwarts--doing   
  
nothing at all. She was planning to go to an Art Museam in Ireland with  
  
her parents, but after Harry and Ron left, her parents had cancelled. She  
  
decided not to follow Harry and Ron since they would be with their girlfriends.  
  
Harry was with Cho, and Ron was with Parvati. It was hard to believe, but yes,  
  
Ron had a girlfriend. Hermione, however, had no one. Krum was definitly out of   
  
the picture, after he had told Hermione that having a long distance relationship thing,  
  
wasn't going to work.  
  
Hermione walked alone through the corridors, her footsteps echoing in the soleom  
  
vastness of the empty Hogwarts. It seemed very empty, for only two second years and a couple of third  
  
and fourth years were left from Gryffindor. How she was going to stand this Easter? She did not know.  
  
Hermione sighed. She wasn't at all in the mood for dinner. She ran up the stairs, planning to read  
  
a book. When she reached the second level, she heard some screaming. She listened  
  
in.  
  
"My father is so stupid! I hate him. Are you SURE this is correct!!!" Someone bellowed.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, please keep it down!" Hissed Professor Mc Gonagall.  
  
Hermione peaked from around the corner. Draco was gritting his teeth at  
  
some boy who apparently hand-delivered the Malfoy mail. Professor McGonagall  
  
was standing next to Draco.   
  
"Draco, please, go eat your dinner, and no more screaming!" McGonagall ordered.  
  
Draco turned around and walked slowly towards the stairs muttering. Hermione didn't realize he was  
  
looking right at her after he reached the stairs.  
  
"What are you looking at, Granger? Shouldn't you be downstairs with Potty and Weasel?" He sneered.  
  
"They're at a Quidditch game for your information." Hermione said simply.  
  
"Shame. I was suppose to go to that game." He muttered.  
  
"Why didn't you?" Hermione asked out of curiosity.  
  
"Because that iddiot fat head father of mine decided he had other important things to attend to."  
  
"Oh. Well that makes two of us. My parents cancelled the week with me too."  
  
"For what?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Nothing that'd interest you."  
  
Draco snorted. "You're pretty shallow Granger."  
  
Hermione said nothing. She felt wierd talking to Malfoy in such a matter. He was  
  
someone who hated muggle-borns and has a death eater for a father.  
  
"Just kidding." He laughed.  
  
Hermione smiled a small smile.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go eat." Draco announced. Hermione hesitated. He probably thought  
  
she was going to go too. She didn't know why, but she followed him. She found him  
  
less rude than before.  
  
"So....why are you suddenly being...different?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"How different, not calling you a mudblood or teasing you about your outrageous hair or the  
  
ability to stop obsessing over being perfect?" Draco said.  
  
"Uh, I guess..." Hermione said, already hurt. She shouldn't have gone with him, but she wanted  
  
to know the response.  
  
"I don't know, I guess it's the fact that......" He trailed away.  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows. "What?"  
  
"You seem less-well uh, you're different too."  
  
"We've only been talking for a minute." Hermione said.  
  
"Well then how do you know I'm different?" Draco snapped.  
  
Hermione shrugged meekly. "Maybe cause we're walking to the Great Hall  
  
together and we're talking..."  
  
"Who invited you anyway?" Draco asked.  
  
"FINE, I'll go," Hermione said as she stopped walking. "I guess   
  
you haven't changed at all Malfoy."  
  
Draco stopped. "It's Draco." He said without looking at her. "And you haven't changed  
  
either. You'll always be stubborn."  
  
"ME? Stubborn? Where have you been all these years, DRACO?" Hermione yelled.  
  
"All I said was that I didn't invite you to walk with me, and now you're  
  
yelling like a mad.....woman."  
  
Hermione groaned and stomped up the stairs. What a loser! He's the stubborn one! Hermione  
  
thought to herself.  
  
What a bushy haired freak! Draco muttered to himself.  
  
Hermione stopped. Why did she waste five minutes talking to Malfoy and she ends up  
  
hating him all over again. She hated to admit they had a lot of common. Both their  
  
parents cancelled them, they were sensitive, got angry easily, hid things without  
  
telling others, and they both wanted to be noticed by teachers.  
  
Hermione frowned and walked over to the Gryffindor portrait. "Clemees." She replied.  
  
The fat lady stared at her and smirked. "Wrong."   
  
"What the heck? That's the password! Cleemes?"   
  
"Wrong."  
  
"Cleemees?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Clemes?"  
  
Hermione tried for half and hour, then told the portait, "Forget you!"  
  
She walked away, tears brimming in her eyes. She felt stupid because  
  
she was crying for no reason. Something inside of her was bothering her.  
  
She just didn't want to admit it.  
  
Hermione felt alone again, and miserable. "A walk will cheer me up."  
  
She murmured.  
  
She ran to Dumbledore's office, but before she revealed the passoword,  
  
she remembered he was in Romania. Hermione stomped her foot angrily.  
  
"How am I suppose to get in the common room?!" She screamed.   
  
No one heard her. She walked out to the lake, the full moon shining crystal  
  
clear in the still water. The lake looked like an immense blanket spread with magesty  
  
over a secret that was deep inside. Hermione wished to release her misery and let her  
  
soul rest, let her heart rejoice, but the only way was to tell, tell the secret locked inside.  
  
Her key was lost. The one to unlock that secret.  
  
Hermione fell asleep, leaning against a birch tree facing the lake. Her face fell on to her knees where  
  
she dosed, repeating the secret, that was still in that cell, all locked up. In her dreams she searched for the key  
  
to release it.  
  
SPLASH!!  
  
Hermione had dreamed the key fell into a pool filled with the main focuse of her secret. She kept seeing it as she dived in.  
  
She could see the key just ahead and she tried to grab it, but it dissappeared.   
  
Hermione suddenly awoke. She was holding her breath, but she was at the bottom of the lake. It would have been pitch dark  
  
if it weren't for the moon's light. Hermione was deep under, and her breath was on the verge of running out. She figured she'd die  
  
there, because it was too late. She was going to die with her secret locked inside forever.  
  
*********  
  
There was a blur of the night sky. A boy with blonde, gleaming hair bent down and touched her face with his face  
  
but she was so numb she couldn't feel it. Suddenly, the blur cleared and Hermione sat upright, coughing and gagging.  
  
She breathed in deep and looked around. She was cold and soaking wet. Her head was pounding and her throat hurt very badly.  
  
She was by the lake, under the same birch tree as before. She turned, and saw Draco. Her heart sank.  
  
"Wha-" She stopped and gulped. "What happened?" She asked softly.  
  
"Well, you jumped in the lake and you almost drowned." Draco replied.  
  
"How did you know I was down there?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Okay, I heard you say you couldn't get in your common room, so I followed you. I don't know why,  
  
but I was bored so I just did. When you sat down I thought the lake would ease me, and then you fell  
  
asleep. You suddenly got up, ran to the lake and dove right in. I knew you were sleeping, since your  
  
eyes were closed. I ran to the lake and dove in. I swam to the bottom where I saw your mouth open.  
  
I swam you to the top and-uh saved you."  
  
Hermione stared at the lake. "I'm so sorry," she said, tears coming down, "I really am."  
  
"It's fine." He assured her.  
  
Hermione stared into his eyes and felt a bolt of happiness. Her secret couldn't be locked in forever.  
  
She was about to tell him, when he said, "You're not that bad Granger."  
  
Hermione grinned. "You're not too shabby yourself."  
  
Draco smiled. Hermione was taken aback because he looked positively handsome when he  
  
smiled.   
  
"Thank you so much for saving me. I just want -" She paused and kissed him on the cheek.   
  
"To say you've changed a lot. In a good way."  
  
Draco's mouth had dropped a little, but he turned to normal quickly and said,"You too."  
  
Ok that was a very short chapter, but I assure you the other ones will be longer,  
  
I just needed to get the point of the whole story out. Please read and review!! :) 


End file.
